


The Beast Within.

by TheTamerOfDragons



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hank Becomes Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTamerOfDragons/pseuds/TheTamerOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is completely in Hank's point of view but hope you like it and more stories will be on the way I'm currently working on a Merricup fan fiction and others not so far behind. Feel free to comment I want to know what all you think. All opinions are welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within.

It was the night before everything changed, the night before Shaw would start a war, or at least try to because all of us were going to be there, we were going to fight and protect the humans from a monster that should only exist within fairy-tales. As I sat in one of the chairs scattered around the room of my laboratory. my face buried into the microscope that rested on the cold hard desk in front of me, my gaze falling on the apple green liquid that rested on the testing slab. I couldn't believe my eyes, the serum was working. It seemed to have been breaking down the cells that caused Raven's physical mutation, and they were right before my eyes and I felt of surge of hope run through me. What if the serum worked. I would never have to hide again, no mutant would ever have to hide. We could finally achieve a sense of normal see that we have been wishing, hoping and praying for. I quickly got to my feet, as I walked swiftly over to the cabinet that faced the far north wall. I opened the cabinet door, before searching quite thoroughly. Until I found what I was looking for at the very bottom shelf. I grasped the two syringe tipped needles in my left hand before shutting the cabinet door with my right and heading back to my desk, where I would then insert the serum into the syringe. That process took only a minute or two before I placed the two syringes into a black rectangular box. After shutting the box. I picked up the box before I then headed out of my office and down this all to familiar hallway. And after a turn or two I stopped at a door, I stopped at her door. Raven was the only other person I knew who understood my desire to look and feel normal and she was the only one I wanted to share this experience with. I took one deep breath before I lifted my fist up to the door and gave it a knock. The seconds ticked by all to slowly before I heard the soft sound of feet hitting against the tiled floor,and not shortly after the door opened to reveal Raven who seemed to have been getting ready for bed. That wasn't to surprising considering how later the hour seemed to be but before I could explain why I had come so late, she had opened the door fully, then stepping aside so I could only assume come into the room, with a smile placed on her lips. I took that unspoken invitation, as I then stepped inside before I held out the box for her to take before I spoke up. "I have a surprise for you." I said as I saw her Icy gaze fall onto the box currently in my hands, as she then took the box in her grasp,only our fingertips touching for mere seconds before I let go of the box, letting my hand fall against my sides as my gaze fell to her face, where I could curiosity lighting up her pale features as she then opened the box and her angelic smile falling instantly. And I saw something I have never seen on her before. Sadness but I just began to explain to her how it had been seeming to work. But that look never left her eyes and I couldn't stop myself from saying. "Do you still want to do this?" But I wasn't expecting what she said next "Should we have to hide?" But I spoke merely saying that she does hide, she wears this blonde bombshell as a disguise. And it's the only thing any of us ever see besides Charles. But I continued my speech with how I don't want to feel like a freak. As I spoke my next sentence. "I just want to look normal." I then picked up one of the syringes, as I flicked it with my index finger to rid it of any extra air and just as I got ready to inject the needle. Raven stopped me and my gaze fell onto her once more. It fell to how she seemed to have glow about her something not most people would have noticed but as she spoke telling me I didn't have to do this. But I didn't believe her, I couldn't not do this. I had to do this. If there was even a sherd of possibility this could work, that I could finally not feel like a freak for once in my life I was going to take it. But what I say next is both unexpected but true nonetheless. "It hurts me to tell you but even if we save the world tomorrow and mutants are accepted into society. My feet, your natural blue form will never be deemed beautiful. " It hurt me to say what I did I never wanted to hurt Raven in fact even saying that hurt me on a level even I couldn't describe. And with nothing else to say I stood up and left, stepping out into the hallway once more before I headed back to my lab. And once I was there I made my way over to my desk where I then sat down, placing the syringe down on the desk as I stared at it for a moment as so many thoughts over took me as though threatening to consume me, I thought of Raven. I thought of what she said and how I hurt her and what I was risking by taking this cure. I didn't want to lose her but my internal battle gave out and I then found myself, picking up the syringe I had abandoned on my desk. As I then kicked off my shoes and there it stood my mutation , my curse right in front of me and I took one deep breath before I stabbed the needle into my left foot, injecting the serum and for a few minutes nothing happened but then it changed. My feet changed to normal I couldn't believe they changed. They were normal and a smile couldn't help but form on my face, I did it. I was going to achieve what I've been hoping for all my life. But my thoughts of happiness were cut to short when my feet changed back to things they were before and a sharp pain then engulfed me as itslowly started to spread from my feet to the rest of my body and it felt as every cell, molecule and bone were being ripped apart at the same time. It was all to much as I fell to the ground, curling up into a ball as I waited for the pain to stop. I even begged to God to just kill me now, anything to make this pain stop but it never did and eventually I pasted out from the pain. What seemed like years later I finally woke up, feeling drained and sore As I pushed myself off the ground I noticed something strange, blue fur now covered my once white skin and I began to panic. I then ran as swiftly as I could towards the mirror towards the mirror on the south side of the Lab and that's when my worst fears had been confirmed. I was even more of a monster than I was before and that's when I realized Raven was right but it was too late and now I was going to have to pay the price.


End file.
